inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Orik
Orik was a male dwarf, the son of Thrifk and of Hrothgar's youngest sister. He was a member of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum (clan of smiths) and an ally of Eragon Bromsson. Role in Eragon Orik was first encountered when Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and the gravely wounded Arya Dröttningu came to Farthen Dûr, seeking the aid of the Varden. He rescued Eragon from drowning under the waterfall at Farthen Dur's entrance. He persuaded the the Twins to allow Murtagh to stay with the Varden, despite the fact that Murtagh is the son of Morzan. He also developed a friendship with Eragon that continued into the second book and into Brisingr. Role in Eldest "In the interest of fairness", King Hrothgar sent Orik to accompany Eragon to Ellesméra, the elven capital, where Eragon would continue his training as a Dragon Rider. Eragon's first reaction to this is irritation, as it meant the journey would have to be made over land, rather than on Saphira's back. However, he later acknowledges Hrothgar's plan as a wise one, realising that it is important to maintain equality between the different races with which they will be dealing. During Eragon's training, Orik remained in the background, coping with the tension between the Elves and himself. By the end of Eragon's time in Ellesméra, Orik and the Elves have become more tolerant of each other; Orik even submits a piece to the Blood-Oath Celebration, a traditional Elvish ceremony commemorating the pact between the Elves and dragons. His participation in the ceremony has led to fan speculation that he may have unintentionally submitted the dwarves and himself to the pact between the Elves, the Humans, and the Dragons. Further evidence is seen when he becomes the first Dwarf to ever fly a dragon. Even more, the death of hrothgar their king represents the downfall that was also seen with the Dragons, the Humans, and the Elves - all races in the pact were effected when the other was hurt. Because of the need for haste when Eragon decides to return to Surda after learning of Galbatorix's planned attack against the Varden, Orik became the first Dwarf ever to ride a dragon. This has led to speculation among fans that Orik may be the next Dragon Rider, but this seems highly unlikely, because the spell that was cast between the dragons, the elves, and, later, the humans did not include dwarves. During the flight, he exchanged riddles with Saphira. From the fact that, he usually never ignores Saphira, and calls her by name, since the majority of the time he was with her, the reader may safely assume he has developed a close relationship with Saphira, unlike the many dwarves, who avoid her. Orik, discloses that he is promised in marriage to the dwarf maiden Hvedra. Hvedra, is of his clan: daughter of Himinglada and Thorgerd One-eye; she is Hrothgar's cousin twice removed, being grand-daughter of his sister Vardrun. By the time Eragon visits Orik in the Dwarf halls, they are married. At the Burning Plains he takes charge of the dwarf sappers of Ingeitum clan. In the battle, he and other dwarves under his command fight alongside Eragon and Saphira, guarding their flank. Role In Brisingr In Brisingr Eragon discovered that Orik married Hvedra and succeeded Hrothgar as Grimsborithn of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Prior to the election of the forty-third dwarf-king, Orik was instrumental in neutralizing the power and influence of Vermund and the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. Shortly afterward Orik was elected as the forty-third dwarf-king despite the opposition from several clans. One of his first acts was to prepare the dwarves to take the field against Galbatorix. Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Varden Category:Royalty Category:Males es:Orik Role in Eragon Movie The only main dwarf in the Eragon movie was Hrothgar, the dwarf king. They cut Orik out and gave Hrothgar all his scenes.